Women Are To Be Treasured
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius attempts to explain to his young son the importance of showing his appreciation for his mother. Written for Mother's Day.


**Author's Note** **: This story takes place before Draco starts at Hogwarts.**

* * *

"Your mother does a lot of nice things for you, Draco," Lucius said to his young son one afternoon after lunch.

"I know that she does," Draco replied. "She always makes sure that I have plenty of sweets to eat, and she always reads me a story before I go to bed."

"Have you ever told her 'thank you' for doing those things for you?" Lucius pressed.

Draco frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "I didn't know I had to do that. Aren't mothers supposed to do things like that?"

Lucius felt as if he had been slapped, even though there was no way that Draco could possibly know that Lucius had never known his own mother. No, she had died in childbirth, which meant that Lucius would never know if she would have been a good mother or not.

"Mothers still like to feel appreciated," Lucius said softly, struggling to keep his voice from becoming too emotional.

"I tell Mommy that I love her whenever she buys me a present," Draco spoke.

Lucius once again felt as if he had been slapped. How many times had his own father told him that he loved him after nearly beating and torturing him into unconsciousness?

"You know I don't like you saying that word," Lucius hissed.

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco spoke, shrinking slightly under Lucius's sudden harsh tone.

Lucius immediately softened his face. "It's all right, Draco. You probably just forgot. It happens."

"Mommy doesn't have a problem with that word," Draco said softly.

"I know," Lucius responded, his voice also soft.

Lucius breathed in deeply. He knew better than to lose his composure like this, especially in front of his own son.

"There are other ways to show someone that you care about them," Lucius then spoke, his voice now stronger. "What nice things do you do for your mother? Do you only show her appreciation when she buys you something or when she does something nice for you? Have you ever shown her that you care about her without her having to do something for you first?"

"Well, no," Draco admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, don't you think that you should start doing nice things for your mother just for the sake of it?" Lucius pressed. "She does it for you all the time. Don't you think she deserves to be treated with the same respect that she shows you?"

"I guess so," Draco mumbled. "But what I can do for her? You already buy her nice things all the time."

"You don't have to necessarily buy her things," Lucius responded. "You can do simple things such as pulling out her chair or opening a door for her. You can ask her how she slept or what types of plans she has for the day. You can ask her if there's something that you can help her with."

"So, I'm supposed to act like a servant," Draco frowned.

"No," Lucius said sharply, "you're supposed to act like a gentleman, like the proper Pureblood and Malfoy that you are."

"Yes, Father," Draco responded, his voice subdued.

"Women are to be treasured, Draco," Lucius spoke, his voice now gentler. "They do things for us that we do not always realize. They offer us comfort and strength, but they rarely receive the recognition that they deserve because they are so good at standing behind us in the shadows. But women need to know that they are more than just our shadows. They need to know that we value everything that they do for us. Women are not our servants, Draco. They are our partners, our equals. They do things for us, and in return we do things for them. So, tell me now, Draco, what do you plan on doing today to show your mother that you appreciate her?"

Draco thought about it for several moments. "I could make sure that dinner is ready on time instead of making Mommy have to do it," he finally said. "That way, I can get two things accomplished at the same time. I can show my respect for Mommy, and I can also practice on being more authoritative towards the house-elves. You have always told me that it's important that I'm strong and authoritative, especially towards my inferiors."

"You really are a Malfoy," Lucius responded, a somewhat amused expression on his face.

Lucius's face then turned serious. "But just always remember, Draco, your mother and other women that you deem to be worthy of respect are not your inferiors."

"I'll remember that, Father," Draco promised. His face suddenly brightened. "I know what I can do for Mommy that will really make her happy. I can play her something on the piano, like she always does for me."

A moment later, however, a frown appeared on Draco's young face. "But I'm not that good at the piano yet. All I would be able to do is make a lot of horrible sounds."

"I can help you with that," Lucius offered. "That way, she can receive a special gift from both of her men at the same time."

"You really are a Malfoy, Father," Draco laughed.

Lucius could not help but laugh as well.

Draco was surprised for a moment. It was not often he heard his father laugh. It was a very nice sound, full of warmth and very soothing. It made his father seem real, human, touchable.

Draco was now determined to do whatever it took to please both of his parents. He would show his mother that he appreciated her, and he would find a way to make his father laugh again.


End file.
